


Almost Lovers

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Cold Case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-15
Updated: 2007-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1634036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A study about Scottys and Lillys relatsionship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to thank my betareader Susi.
> 
> Written for Shirasade

 

 

Dear Shirasade: I wanted to apologize because I didn't/couldn't fulfil your request. I have to say, that I haven't seen this episode. But I hope you will like this one anyway.

\------------------------------------

Lilly Rush seems to be quite a bad ass woman, who likes to screw every bad boy and everyone else, that who interferes with her. That's what she appears to be, when you first look at her. By the second look, you might think, that she is indeed a tough acting woman, fighting hard for justice and acceptance.

That's what everybody can see, if they take the time to look at her for a few seconds.

But if you take your time and take a closer look, you will see that your judgment was only a half-truth.

You will realize that she seems to be tough and strong, because she had to learn this in her very youth. She was used to be the one to look after her younger sister and her all-time drunken mother. She used to learn early, what it means to be strong or to only act so. Since she had been young, she used to pretend to be tough, unwoundable and that she could make everything alright.

But the truth is that behind her strong façade, there is the hurt little girl she had locked up inside her for so many years.

You can see the hurt soul of hers, every time she opens up a new case, every time she tries to make people remember the forgotten dead - to secretly remember the hidden Lilly inside of her.

Scotty detected her lost and lonely site little time ago; when he had taken time to look at her more closely, to see beyond her mask. First he had been shocked and quite stunned even anxious, because of this weak Lilly he hadn't noticed in all the time they were working together.

But after the first astonishment had settled and he had had some time to think, he couldn't deny that he felt drawn to this other, the real Lilly that he had found, that he wanted to hold her tight and make her belief everything was going to be alright.

Long time he had tried to ignore his feelings, to forget about them and to love someone else. First it had been Eliza, then Christina.

And here they were standing, bitching at each other. He said something rather stupid and hurting. But what he wanted to say was that he loved her. That he knew that he could never win her heart. And that Christina had been there for him, when he needed someone to forget about Eliza and his unanswered love for Lilly. And he knew that it was too late to apologize.

***

Scotty Valens seems to be a stubborn, hot headed guy who likes to kick ass and feels very proud of his uniform. Well, this is what everybody could see in him and his favourite facette he likes to show people around him.

Lilly had pretty easily discovered his masquerade, although she couldn't really see what lay underneath. She tried hard to figure out, because she liked solving puzzles and seeing the real person, most humans try to hide form the world. But Scotty was quite a hard nut to crack. He hadn't made it easy for her, to look behind his mask and see the sensitive, warm-hearted guy he was.

She discovered, that behind the hard guy he pretended to be, there was a soulful man who clung onto his siblings and loved them honestly.

But she could only take a full glance behind the curtain of his, as she secretly listened to a phone call he did with Eliza a few months ago. His voice was so incredibly soft and soothing; she never had heard him talk to anybody else like this.

And secretly, she wished that he would have talked to her this way, soothed her this way and looked at her the way he did when he was on the phone.

But soon enough, she had to realize, that he would never talk to her in such a way, that he would never look at her with eyes full of mercy. Instead he clung onto Eliza and after she had committed suicide, he fled in Christina's arms.

And here they were standing, bitching at each other. She said this awfully stupid thing about Eliza. But what she wanted to say was that she loved him. That she knew she would never be able to let him know. And that she would have been there for him - if he had let her. And she knew that it was too late to apologize.

***

Lilly and Scotty seem to be the perfect couple. Almost everyone who takes a short look at them can see it. It's just something between them that makes everyone talk of love - everyone but themselves.

Lilly and Scotty seem to be unconscious of their feelings for each other. They either don't see or don't want to see them. The team hasn't quite figured out yet, what it was, but maybe it was because Lilly was an emotional wreck and couldn't show her love even if she had very deep feelings for somebody. And Scotty otherwise was none the better an emotional mess himself after all he had gone through with Eliza.

Their co-workers watched them closely, waiting for something to happen - Vera already had a bet running about when they will finally tell each other and themselves, that they're in love.

The news of the two fighting each other spread like a bush-fire through the team.

But the reactions on it were quite different.

While Vera was still optimistic, said that they would take just a little longer to get together than thought first - Jeffries was quite sure, that they would never grow a couple.  
The others preferred not to say anything about it, nothing bad but nothing good either.

And while they were watching and thinking about the possibility, that everything was coming out "right"; they didn't realize that the two of them were drifting further and further apart until it was too late for any apologies.

 


End file.
